


New Beginning

by Saphean



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphean/pseuds/Saphean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after their wedding, Cullen and Addiena have settled into life with their year old daughter, Nysa. During some quiet time, Addiena voices one of her fears for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The title 'New Beginning' came from the meaning of the name Nysa.  
> I believe the name Addiena is pronounced A-thee-en-nah, but if anyone knows different please feel free to correct me.  
> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it.  
> As with all my works kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Addiena stood over her daughter’s bed, watching her as she slept peacefully. With her soft hazel eyes and golden curls she was so much like her father, Addiena sometimes wondered if she’d had anything to do with her creation at all.

When she was sure Nysa was settled she lit one of the lamps, setting it on a low light, and returned to the kitchen where Cullen had stoked the fire to keep the chill that was starting to creep in through the old windows at bay.

Feeding one more log to the flames, he looked up and smiled warmly. He’d been married to Addiena a little over two years now and they had a one year old daughter together, but he still had times when he was sure he was dreaming.

“I take it Nysa’s settled at last?” Crossing to the kitchen he took two tankards from the cupboard and poured some ale into both. “How many songs did it take this time?”

Taking one of the tankards from him, Addiena eyed him suspiciously. “It might have helped if you hadn’t been clattering around in here. The noise you were making could have woken the dead… And I’ve seen enough risen dead to last me a lifetime or two, thank you.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I like hearing you sing, but you only do it when you’re trying to get Nysa off to sleep.”

Moving one of the armchairs closer to the fire, making as little noise as possible, he sat down and patted lap. Cheeks feeling a little warm after her husband’s confession, though if pressed she would blame it on the fire or the ale, Addiena took him up on his invitation.

Almost immediately, Cullen’s arm wrapped around the back of her waist. “What was that last one? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”

Addiena looked at him, her dark green eyes haunted by memories of her past. “It was one my mother used to sing to me when I was small. Before…”

She stopped, struggling to find the right words while dealing with the memory of a tragedy that should never have happened. She didn’t blame Josephine for what had happened. For a while she had – she’d been angry and guilt-ridden and she’d needed to push some of that onto someone else – but it hadn’t helped. It hadn’t stopped the pain or brought even one member of her clan back. They were dead: not a casualty of the ‘mage rebellion’ as such, but of one man’s fear and prejudice.

“In the past, when I was still living with the clan, I would sometimes try to imagine what life would be like when I had a family of my own. In all those fantasy lives, my mother would sing to my children.” She glanced at Cullen, tears clinging to her lashes. “She had a beautiful voice: low and lilting, like water in a brook or a gentle breeze through trees.”

Cullen touched his hand to Addiena’s face, a calloused thumb wiping away the tears that were starting to fall. For so long she’d tried to keep her emotions locked away so they didn’t interfere with her ‘job’ as Inquisitor, and now it looked like the dam was finally starting to crack. He couldn’t do anything to help with the fallout, when it finally happened, but he could… and would, be there to help her pick up the pieces afterwards.

“What would she have thought of her daughter marrying a human?”

A small smile tugged at Addiena’s lips. “And a former templar, don’t forget. She would have questioned my sanity, but she would have loved you… once she got to know you.” Leaning toward Cullen she kissed him lightly on the cheek, her fingers finding their way into his hair. “And she would have spoiled Nysa something rotten.”

Closing his eyes, Cullen sighed softly as his wife’s hand found its way to the back of his neck. She’d always been an extremely tactile person, and even more so in times of heightened emotion. Not that he was going to be complaining anytime soon; he loved the feel of her hands, calloused as they were from wielding a staff most of her life, against his skin.

When he heard Addiena sigh he opened his eyes again, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. “What’s wrong, ma venhan?”

Addiena leaned into her husband’s touch, craving the reassurance of knowing he was there. “It’s nothing, just…” She glanced toward the fire, watching the flames dancing in the grate. “Nysa is never going to know the elven side of her family… my side of the family. Not like she’ll know yours. I can teach her some things, but she’ll never get to experience the arlathvhen: the meeting of the clans. She’ll…”

Turning Addiena’s face toward him, Cullen pressed his lips to hers; pulling back after a few seconds. “Our daughter will know her heritage; human and elven. And do you know why I’m so certain?” He kissed her again, this one more passionate than the last. “Because you’re her mother. You’ll make sure she knows them.”

Leaning back from Cullen, Addiena studied his features. He’d gained a few more lines around the eyes over the years and another couple of scars – the one over his left eye, she found most becoming – but then she had to. It was all part of life. And as long as the man she was looking at was part of that life, she knew she would be able to face whatever was thrown her way.

She pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, then leaned back again. “Ar lath ma.”

Cullen’s lips curled up in a smile. If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. “I love you too… Inquisitor.”


End file.
